wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Box/Gallery
Wander and Sylvia have a task of delivering a box to someone named Glen who lives on a far off planet somewhere. Wander however, is more focused on finding out what's in the box, and drives himself crazy while trying not to do so. Asked to deliver a box S1e6a Forest planet.jpg|A forest planet S1e6a Wander opening face.jpg|There's Wander, what's he doing? S1e6a Wander opening face 2.jpg|What's Wander smiling so widely about? S1e6a Wander opening face 3.jpg|Wander's up to something... S1e6a Sylvia "Don't do it, Wander!".jpg|"Don't do it, Wander." S1e6a Wander being tempted.jpg|"Sylviaaaa..." S1e6a Sylvia "Don't do it!".jpg|"Don't do it!" S1e6a Wander being tempted 2.jpg|"I...can't help it..." S1e6a Sylvia 'Wander!'.jpg|"Wander!" S1e6a Wander extreme close up.jpg|Close up S1e6a Wander "I gotta know what's in this box!".jpg|"I GOTTA KNOW WHAT'S IN THIS BOX!!!" S1e6a Wander starting to open the box the first time.jpg|Opening the box S1e6a title card.png S1e6a Sylvia slams the box shut.jpg|The stopping. S1e6a No you don't.jpg|"No, you don't, Wander." S1e6a Box delivery.jpg|"We're gonna deliver that box..." S1e6a Sylvia looking at Snailman.jpg|"...just like we promised that guy." S1e6a Snailman with flaming truck.jpg|"It's the least we can do." S1e6a Wander with box side view.jpg|Beginning attempt number 2 at looking inside. S1e6a Box opening second attempt.jpg|"And we're not gonna open it." S1e6a Box slammed shut again.jpg|"Just like we promised!" S1e6a Sylvia "Don't sweat it".jpg|"Don't sweat it." S1e6a Sylvia "It'll go like this".jpg|"It'll go like this..." S1e6a Sylvia "Take a little detour".jpg|"We take a little detour." S1e6a Sylvia "Get the box to Glen".jpg|"Get the box to Glen..." S1e6a Sylvia "Whoever he is".jpg|"...whoever he is". S1e6a Sylvia "Right there you go".jpg|"He opens it right there, you go..." S1e6a Sylvia "Get on with our lives".jpg|"We get on with our lives." S1e6a Done with explanation.jpg|Got it? S1e6a Wander's still temptive.jpg|Wander, are you paying attention? S1e6a Sylvia "You can do this".jpg|"You can do this." S1e6a Sylvia in Wander's face.jpg|"I believe in you." S1e6a Do you get this.jpg|Now do you get it? S1e6a Wander sarcastic "You're right".jpg|"You're right." S1e6a Wander sarcastic "Whatever's in here".jpg|Whatever's in here's probably not all that interesting..." S1e6a Wander sarcastic "Anyway".jpg|"...anyway." S1e6a Wander sarcastic "Blank address labels".jpg|"Like...blank address labels..." Wanting to know what's inside S1e6a Wander pondering.jpg|"...or stickers, or flash cards..." S1e6a Wander pondering 2.jpg|"...or a chocolate spoon or a green eraser..." S1e6a Wander pondering 3.jpg|"...or a disposable "pilla", or a night vision monocle... S1e6a Wander pondering 4.jpg|"...or a fake lung or tinsel..." S1e6a Wander pondering 5.jpg|"..or a bat..." S1e6a Camping out.jpg|"...or a hat..." S1e6a Wander with marshmallow on stick.jpg|"... Or a bat with a hat..." S1e6a Sylvia with marshmallow on stick.jpg|"...OR A HAT WITH A BAT!" S1e6a Burning marshmallow.jpg|Marshmallow flaming with fury S1e6a Wander sitting on box.jpg|Wander sitting on a box S1e6a Banjo plunk.jpg|Here comes the banjo! S1e6a Sylvia "Get your mind off things".jpg|"Here, get 'chur mind off things." S1e6a Wander "Great idea".jpg|"Oh, great idea." S1e6a Wander speaking with arm up.jpg|"Singin' songs always..." S1e6a Wander speaking while moving arm.jpg|"...soothes my sorrows." S1e6a Happy with the idea to sing.jpg|Good idea, Sylvia. I'll sing a campfire song to forget about my obsession! S1e6a Wander stands up.jpg|Okay, give me a second. S1e6a Wander tuning banjo.jpg|Gotta tune this... S1e6a Wander tuning banjo 2.jpg|Tuning... S1e6a Wander tuning banjo 3.jpg|It's ready! Let's sing a song! S1e6a Wander starts to sing.jpg|Oh... S1e6a Wander singing box song.jpg|♪ Box, box, ♪ S1e6a Wander singing box song 2.jpg|♪ Box, box. ♪ S1e6a Wander singing box song 3.jpg|♪ What's in the box? ♪ S1e6a Wander singing box song 4.jpg|♪ Clocks, ♪ S1e6a Wander singing box song 5.jpg|♪ Blocks, ♪ S1e6a Wander singing box song 6.jpg|♪ Rocks, lox, ♪ S1e6a Wander singing box song 7.jpg|♪ A feller named Jacques? ♪ S1e6a Song stops.jpg|That's enough singing for now! S1e6a Sylvia breaks banjo.jpg|In fact, no more for the rest of the night! S1e6a Ruined banjo.jpg|You broke my banjo! Sigh... S1e6a Sylvia "Maybe we should".jpg|"Maybe we should just turn in." S1e6a Sylvia going to sleep.jpg|Come on, Wander, let's hit the hay. S1e6a Wander "Even better".jpg|"Ah, even better." S1e6a Wander going to push box.jpg|Gotta go to sleep, maybe that will get my mind off. S1e6a Wander pushing box aside.jpg|"Snoozin' a spell..." S1e6a Wander takes hat off.jpg|"...always..." S1e6a Wander crawls inside hat.jpg|"...whiles away my worries." S1e6a Wander sleeping in hat.jpg|No wonder his hat can double as a sleeping bag. S1e6a Sylvia saying goodnight.jpg|"Night, Wander." S1e6a Wander lying against box.jpg|While you sleep, I'll keep the box warm. S1e6a Sylvia sleeping.jpg|The sleeping Zbornak S1e6a Sylvia wincing in sleep.jpg|Stretch...plonk! Stretch...plonk! S1e6a Sylvia trying to sleep.jpg|Stretch...plonk! S1e6a Sylvia can't sleep.jpg|Ugh, what is all that noise?! S1e6a Sylvia wakes up.jpg|For grop's sake, could you keep it down? S1e6a Sylvia stares in shock.jpg|Wait, what's this? S1e6a Wander plucking fur.jpg|Oh dear, Wander's in a state of intensity! S1e6a Sylvia talking to worn-out Wander.jpg|"You were up all night, weren't 'cha?" S1e6a Sylvia talking to worn-out Wander 2.jpg|"Thinkin' about the box?" S1e6a Sylvia getting worried.jpg|"Oh, we really got to get to Glen's." S1e6a Sylvia taking box away.jpg|Give me that box! It's making you like this! S1e6a Sylvia "And fast".jpg|"And fast." The space train station S1e6a Train transition.jpg|Providing the perfect transition S1e6a Wander and Sylvia at the train station.jpg|"Okay, these space coasters are great. Way faster than the orbble transporter." S1e6a Sylvia "You wait here".jpg|"You wait here." S1e6a Sylvia leaving to get train tickets.jpg|"And I'll get the tickets." S1e6a Wander "I don't think this is such a good idea".jpg|"Sylvia...I don't think this is such a good idea." S1e6a Sylvia sighing.jpg|Does he really want to do this? S1e6a Sylvia says there's nothing inside.jpg|"Listen, it's -- it's probably nothing inside, it's just a --" S1e6a Sylvia stammering.jpg|Uh -- uh-- uh -- S1e6a Sylvia "A dumb pair of socks".jpg|"A dumb pair of socks." S1e6a Wander stares at the box eagerly.jpg|I can't help it! S1e6a Sylvia "Whenever you feel".jpg|"Whenever you fell tempted, just say to yourself: Pair. Of. Socks." S1e6a Wander repeats "Pair of socks".jpg|"Pair of socks." S1e6a Sylvia confident with Wander.jpg|"Perfect!" S1e6a Sylvia leaving 'You got this'.jpg|"You got this." S1e6a Wander watching Sylvia leave.jpg|Boy, I wish I could do that dance. S1e6a Sylvia walking backwards while pointing.jpg|You should be daaaancin'... S1e6a Passengers walking between Sylvia.jpg|Here come the passengers! S1e6a Passengers blocking Sylvia from sight.jpg|Sylvia, where'd you go? S1e6a Wander looking back at Sylvia.jpg|Okay, here we go. S1e6a Wander saying pair of socks.jpg|"Pair of socks. Pair of socks. Pair of socks." S1e6a Wander looks aside.jpg|What's over there? S1e6a Slug walking in corridor.jpg|Just a normal corridor. S1e6a Mysterious man appears.jpg|Wait, I've never seen that guy before! S1e6a Wander saying pair of socks 2.jpg|"Pair of socks. Pair of socks. Pair of socks." S1e6a Alligator walking in corridor.jpg|Don't talk to him, Wander! S1e6a Mysterious man becomes closer.jpg|How did he get closer? S1e6a Wander saying pair of socks 3.jpg|"Pair of socks. Pair of socks. Pair of socks." S1e6a Giant turtle zooming through corridor.jpg|Okay, does that turtle resemble someone familiar? S1e6a Mysterious man now near Wander.jpg|Wait, how is he getting closer without walking?! S1e6a Wander saying pair of socks 4.jpg|"Pair of socks! Pair of socks! Pair of socks!" S1e6a Mysterious man "Give me the box".jpg|"Give me the box." S1e6a Wander and the mysterious man.jpg|Wander, don't listen to him! S1e6a Wander encounters another mysterious man.jpg|Wait, there's another?! S1e6a Mysterious man 2 "Give me the box".jpg|"No, give me the box." S1e6a Mysterious men between Wander.jpg|Never talk to strangers... S1e6a Wander jumps for cover.jpg|...nor let them take your things! S1e6a Wander running towards the camera.jpg|That's it, I'm outta here. S1e6a Wander running through the crowd.jpg|Make way, box coming through! S1e6a Wander running through the crowd 2.jpg|Get outta my way! S1e6a Wander running through the crowd 3.jpg|Wander, what's up with your eyes? S1e6a Wander running through the crowd 4.jpg|No crowds for me! S1e6a Wander running away.jpg|Must...protect...box! S1e6a Wander approaches an old lady.jpg|Incoming! S1e6a Old lady screaming.jpg|Screaming woman S1e6a Wander gasps.jpg|GASP! S1e6a Wander approaches a man.jpg|Get away! S1e6a Man laughing.jpg|Laughing man S1e6a Wander gasps again.jpg|GASP!! S1e6a Wander approaches an alien kid.jpg|Run! S1e6a Alien kid crying.jpg|Crying child S1e6a Wander frightened.jpg|Oh dear, this isn't going well. S1e6a Wander sees something.jpg|Uh, what is that? S1e6a Mysterious men 'Give us the box'.jpg|"Give us the box." S1e6a Wander running down a yellow trail.jpg|Oh, no! The strangers again! S1e6a Wander sliding on his back.jpg|Help! S1e6a Wander crawling away.jpg|Don't get any closer, big hands! S1e6a Giant hands reaching toward Wander.jpg|The strangers are gonna get me! S1e6a Wander screaming.jpg|HELLLLLP!!!!! S1e6a Wander snaps out of hallucination.jpg|Huh? S1e6a It was Sylvia who grabbed Wander.jpg|"Wander! Oh, geez, I've been lookin' for you everywhere!" S1e6a Sylvia helping Wander up.jpg|I'll help you up. S1e6a Sylvia "You scared the flarf outta me!".jpg|"You scared the flarf outta me!" S1e6a Wander breathing heavily.jpg|*Hyperventilate* S1e6a Wander panicking.jpg|"There were these guys." S1e6a Wander panicking 2.jpg|"Then there was screaming --" S1e6a Wander panicking 3.jpg|"And the laughing --" S1e6a Wander panicking 4.jpg|"And the crying in the night!" S1e6a Sylvia in fighting position.jpg|"Just point 'em out, bud!" S1e6a Sylvia "I'll take 'em down".jpg|"I'll take 'em down!" S1e6a Wander pointing at the passengers.jpg|They're over there! S1e6a Regular passengers half 1.jpg|Wait, where's the screaming, laughing and crying? S1e6a Regular passengers half 2.jpg|And the strangers that wanna take the box? S1e6a Wander pointing with confusion.jpg|Where'd it all go? S1e6a Wander confused "There?".jpg|I guess it was all in my head. S1e6a Sylvia walks Wander with her.jpg|"Come on, pal." S1e6a Sylvia and Wander boarding the train.jpg|"You can rest on the train." S1e6a Train door closes.jpg|Next stop: Glen's house! On the train S1e6a Train moving through space.jpg|Welcome to the Galactic Express! S1e6a Window.jpg|The space sky S1e6a Wander and Sylvia on train.jpg|Relaxing in the train car. S1e6a Wander tired.jpg|Wander is worn out S1e6a Wander falls asleep.jpg|Time for a nap. S1e6a Wander instantly wakes up.jpg|Ah! S1e6a Awakened.jpg|What just happened? S1e6a Tempted again.jpg|Well, box, it's just you and me. S1e6a Sylvia fast asleep.jpg|Sylvia is asleep S1e6a Sylvia won't wake up.jpg|Is she ever going to wake up S1e6a Ecstatic.jpg|She won't wake up. Perfect! S1e6a Preparing to open box.jpg|This is a good time to see what's in that box! S1e6a Sneaking a peek.jpg|Just one small peek... S1e6a Disturbed.jpg|*SNORE* S1e6a Almost caught.jpg|Oh no! Busted! S1e6a Gotta hide.jpg S1e6a Hiding in hat.jpg|Nothing's going on here, Sylvia! You can sleep! S1e6a Box perspective of Sylvia asleep.jpg|She's still asleep. S1e6a Wander peeking.jpg|Perfect... S1e6a Wander big smile.jpg|Now to open this box. S1e6a Wander opens the box.jpg|Just one...small...lift... S1e6a Wander is surprised.jpg|WHAT THE?! S1e6a Miniature Wanders in box.jpg|Wander? S1e6a Multiple Wanders.jpg|Wander?! Wander?! Wander?! (and so on...) Wander's Nightmare S1e6a Sock lights.jpg|Did someone order this set of neon sock lights? S1e6a Socks jump in.jpg|A giant pair of socks! S1e6a Wander sees socks.jpg|Not again! S1e6a Sock chase.jpg|Pair of socks! Pair of socks! Pair of socks! S1e6a Socks kicking.jpg|SOCK KICK! S1e6a Wander rolling.jpg|Is that Wander, or a strange looking wheel? S1e6a Giant bat.jpg|A bat? S1e6a Bat swinging.jpg|BAT SWING! S1e6a Wander flying on black ground.jpg|Whoa! S1e6a Wander surrounded by bats.jpg|Why is the screen turning into bats? S1e6a Troll being created.jpg|Something's happening... S1e6a Wander meets a troll.jpg|I AM THE BOX TROLL, GUARDIAN OF YOUR BOX NIGHTMARE! S1e6a Wander escaping from the troll.jpg|Run away~ S1e6a Boxes bursting open.jpg|Boxes open... S1e6a Boxes bursting open 2.jpg|...with junk! S1e6a Boxes bursting open 3.jpg|Fantasia 2000 reference? S1e6a Giant wave of objects.jpg|Here comes the box junk wave! S1e6a Wander running from wave.jpg|Look out, Wander! S1e6a Wander washed out.jpg|Wipe out! S1e6a Water of objects.jpg|It's a flood! S1e6a Wander trying to swim free.jpg|Help! I can't swim! S1e6a Objects going into giant box.jpg|Oh no, what's that?! S1e6a Evil box.jpg|I'm a box monster, and I have come to gobble you up! S1e6a Wander screaming close-up.jpg|Please don't gobble me up! S1e6a Box swallowing Wander.jpg|Too late. S1e6a Evil box slams shut.jpg|I'm having Wander tonight! S1e6a Wander asleep on the train.jpg|Wander sleeping S1e6a Wander wakes up from his nightmare.jpg|AHHH!!! THE BOX MONSTER'S GONNA EAT ME!!! S1e6a Wander breathing heavily again.jpg|Oh, it was only a dream. S1e6a Sylvia to Wander "We're here".jpg|"It's okay, buddy. We're here." Hill Hallucination S1e6a Train leaving.jpg S1e6a Wander and Sylvia dropped off.jpg S1e6a Wander relieved.jpg S1e6a Wander "I can finally find out".jpg S1e6a Wander stares in shock.jpg S1e6a Wander and Sylvia looking up.jpg S1e6a Freakishly long hill.jpg S1e6a Glen's house.jpg S1e6a Heading for Glen's house.jpg S1e6a Starting the climb.jpg S1e6a Dashing up the hill.jpg S1e6a Wander still can't take it.jpg S1e6a Wander feels an aroma.jpg S1e6a Wander sniffing.jpg S1e6a Wander entranced.jpg S1e6a Wander sniffs the box.jpg S1e6a Wander with cookies in the background.jpg S1e6a Wander sniffs the box again.jpg S1e6a Wander with seashells in the background.jpg S1e6a Wander inhaling.jpg S1e6a Wander with flowers in the background.jpg S1e6a Wander still can't resist.jpg S1e6a Wander "I gotta know what's in this box!" 2.jpg S1e6a Yet another attempt to open.jpg S1e6a Sylvia telling Wander to resist.jpg S1e6a Wander about to resist.jpg S1e6a Wander closes the box.jpg S1e6a Trying to resist.jpg S1e6a Attempting to resist.jpg S1e6a Attempting to resist 2.jpg S1e6a Attempting to resist 3.jpg S1e6a Wander opens one eye.jpg S1e6a Wander notices something.jpg S1e6a Box glowing red.jpg S1e6a Box glowing blue.jpg S1e6a Box glowing yellow.jpg S1e6a Wander rubbing his eyes.jpg S1e6a Box glowing purple.jpg S1e6a Wander shakes the box.jpg S1e6a Box glowing light blue.jpg S1e6a Wander shakes the box again.jpg S1e6a Box glowing pink.jpg S1e6a Box glowing green.jpg S1e6a Box glowing brown.jpg S1e6a Box glowing deep blue.jpg S1e6a Box hallucination 1.jpg S1e6a Box hallucination 2.jpg S1e6a Box hallucination 3.jpg S1e6a Still going up.jpg S1e6a Almost there.jpg S1e6a Edge of hill.jpg S1e6a Sylvia's heroic jump.jpg S1e6a Wander sliding.jpg S1e6a Wander comes to a stop.jpg S1e6a Steps to Glen's door.jpg S1e6a Glen's house up close.jpg S1e6a Wander triumphant.jpg S1e6a Sylvia congratulating Wander.jpg Gone Fishing?! S1e6a Wander walks up the doorstep.jpg S1e6a Wander ready to knock.jpg S1e6a Wander knocks on Glen's door.jpg S1e6a Wander waits for Glen.jpg S1e6a Wander sees something on the door.jpg S1e6a Wander examines a note.jpg S1e6a Gone fishing note.jpg S1e6a Wander deadpan.jpg S1e6a Wander stutters.jpg S1e6a Wander screaming on rainbow flower background.jpg S1e6a Wander is really tempted now.jpg S1e6a Sylvia "NO!".jpg S1e6a Box fight.jpg S1e6a Box fight 2.jpg S1e6a Box fight 3.jpg S1e6a Box fight 4.jpg S1e6a Box fight 5.jpg S1e6a Box fight 6.jpg S1e6a Box fight 7.jpg S1e6a Wander "You can't box me, Boxia!".jpg S1e6a Wander shouting at Sylvia.jpg S1e6a Wander shouting at Sylvia 2.jpg S1e6a Wander with box in tree.jpg S1e6a Sylvia doesn't do anything.jpg s1e6a Sylvia sighs sadly.jpg S1e6a Wander surprised with what Sylvia said.jpg S1e6a Sylvia explaining to Wander.jpg S1e6a Sylvia shakes her head sadly.jpg S1e6a Wander sees Sylvia walk away sadly.jpg S1e6a Wander feels sorry for himself.jpg S1e6a Sylvia sits on Glen's doorstep.jpg S1e6a Wander walks over.jpg S1e6a Wander joins Sylvia.jpg S1e6a Wander sitting down.jpg S1e6a Wander "I sure hope".jpg S1e6a Sylvia noogies Wander.jpg S1e6a Wander smiles at Sylvia.jpg S1e6a Glen appears.jpg S1e6a Wander and Sylvia looking at Glen.jpg S1e6a Here's the box.jpg S1e6a Glen taking the box.jpg S1e6a Glen holding box.jpg S1e6a Glen pulling top hairs.jpg S1e6a Glen unzipping himself.jpg S1e6a Glowing light.jpg S1e6a Wander and Sylvia staring.jpg S1e6a Wander and Sylvia blinded by the light.jpg The Lords of Illumination s1e6a Lord of Illumination appears.jpg s1e6a Lord of Illumination introducing himself.jpg s1e6a Lord of Illumination 'As are they'.jpg s1e6a Characters Wander met.jpg s1e6a More Lords of Illumination.jpg s1e6a Inside the box.jpg To return to the episode summary for "The Box", click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries